


(podfic of) Written Up

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Gags, Humiliation, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Podfic, Triggers, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sign above Eames' head says <em>cumdumpster</em>, with an arrow pointing down. Eames thinks he almost resents the spelling worse than everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Written Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218573) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> For the watersports square of my 2011 Kink_bingo card.

**Duration:** 21mn  
 **Format & size:** 12.5MB mp3

[Click to download it from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ud8ndb6fwh42y55)

Or listen to it right there:  



End file.
